The Wavering of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Disturbance of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの動揺) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Dōyō) is a Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novel. Book Info Japanese *Release date: March 21, 2005 *ISBN 978-4-0442-9206-5 Summary This novel consists of several short stories. Live A Live: Kyon, Taniguchi, and Kunikida visit random places in their school cultural festival, including Mikuru and Tsuruya's class's food stall. Kyon, bored, decides to go watch the music concerts. Bored, he becomes sleepy, but when he sees one of the amateur bands walking onto the stage...Haruhi and Yuki go on stage with them! Haruhi begins to sing in a voice that Kyon comments to be talented, yet there is one discrepancy: Haruhi is reading off the sheet music. After singing four songs, Haruhi informs the crowd that the three-member band had been unable to have their lead singer/main guitarist present, and so Haruhi and Yuki were acting as stand-ins. Later, Haruhi tells the full story to Kyon: the leader fell into a fever, and was forced not to play, and so Haruhi and Yuki were hired to replace her. The actual band members come to thank Haruhi, who becomes stunned and confused, leaving Kyon to believe that she has not experienced being thanked for something that she has done to deserve thanks. The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00: The events of the movie Haruhi makes in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya is quickly gone through as they play at the school's cultural festival, with Kyon making snide remarks about the movie's cinematography and poor writing throughout. "Mikuru" is a girl sent from the future to protect a boy, "Itsuki", who is actually an esper with hidden latent powers but is trying to ignore that and live a normal high school life. An evil alien magician named "Yuki" also watches over "Itsuki" in the hopes of gaining his powers, fighting randomly scattered battle scenes with "Mikuru" in the process. "Yuki" approaches "Itsuki" and threatens to attack him, when "Mikuru" intervenes and saves him, then decides to run off for no apparent reason. "Yuki" manipulates "Mikuru"'s friends to attack her, causing "Mikuru" to nearly drown, but "Itsuki" saves her. Then, both "Yuki" and "Mikuru" transfer into "Itsuki"'s school, enacting a love triangle. "Yuki" then stages a final battle with "Mikuru", but "Itsuki"'s esper powers are unleashed and blast "Yuki" back into space. Charmed at First Sight LOVER: An old middle school friend of Kyon, named Nakagawa, calls Kyon, telling him that he is in love with Yuki. Nakagawa goes as far as to ask Kyon to send Yuki a message: Nakagawa has his life planned out for the next ten years, after which he will propose to Yuki, and he wants her to wait for him. Exasperated, Kyon writes down what Nakagawa wants to say to Yuki and presents it to her the following day; Yuki declines Nakagawa's request, saying that her self-control mechanism will be unable to remain stable after ten years. Kyon considers his situation and realizes that he is jealous of Nakagawa because he can't stand anyone getting in between him or Yuki; the image of Yuki pulling his sleeve in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya has left an effect on him. Haruhi runs into the paper that Kyon wrote with Nakagawa's love rants on them and jumps to the wrong conclusion at first, but Kyon informs Haruhi of the truth. Nakagawa then asks Kyon to bring Yuki to his American football game, but instead Kyon brings the entire SOS Brigade. Without warning, however, Kyon finds Yuki reciting an "incantation" quickly under her breath, causing Nakagawa to suffer an accident during the game and be wheeled out in a stretcher. Nakagawa claims that he can no longer see anything in Yuki to love, but Yuki reveals that he did not see love in her; instead, he saw the Integrated Data Sentient Entity and interacted with it, while the existence of the Entity overwhelmed him. Yuki's incantation had served to remove his ability to interact with the Entity. Kyon thinks about his relationship with Yuki, and asks her if it was a pity that the first person who confessed to her turned out to be a fake. Yuki replies that it was, "...a little bit". Where Did the Cat Go?: The SOS Brigade visits Tsuruya's house as discussed in The Rashness of Haruhi Suzumiya, and play out a murder game. While Itsuki serves as game master, Keiichi Tamaru pretends to be dead while Yutaka Tamaru, Arakawa, and Sonou Mori serve as suspects. Following the events of the fake murder, Haruhi and Tsuruya notice that Shamisen has been discovered missing during certain periods of time, and conclude that the killer must have performed the murder during that time. As it turns out, Itsuki was the "murderer", and used a duplicate Shamisen to serve as a fake alibi for him, creating false evidence. The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina: Mikuru, who is in a depressed state, asks Kyon to accompany her to buy tea leaves. After doing so, Mikuru walks Kyon near the train station, where a speeding truck nearly runs over Kyon's foot and, more importantly, a small boy crossing the street. Kyon pushes the boy away from danger, and when the boy walks away, Mikuru starts to cry, believing she is useless. Mikuru reveals to Kyon that the boy is important to the existence of time travel, and that the truck that almost ran the boy over was driven by another time traveler that wishes for time travel to not exist. Kyon comforts Mikuru, and takes her back. Later, Haruhi confronts Kyon and Mikuru, telling them that the very boy that Kyon saved happens to be her next-door neighbor, and asks what Kyon and Mikuru were doing together... Category:Light Novel